A Christmas on Destiny Islands Roxas X Namine
by eLLiaNaSeLeNe
Summary: Namine sees Roxas with Olette 2 days before Christmas.. Would their Christmas be a disaster? Find out..


A Christmas in Destiny Islands..

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts**

"Only two days left.", a girl in white dress sighed while looking at the calendar, "I wonder what would happen."

"Namine!", A red haired girl suddenly flopped her door open, "Have you packed already? We're about to leave for... DESTINY ISLANDS! I'm so excited. Everyone would be there, Goofy, Donald, Mickey, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Sora, and especially... Roooooxaas!" The girl grinned getting close to Namine's face. "Stop it Kairi!" Namine blushed. This time, Namine was blushing red! She always blushes red whenever she hears that she would spend time with Roxas. _I wonder if he would have a gift for me. For sure he wouldn't forget to buy one for sora, but for me..._

"You're thinking of Roxas, aren't you?" Kairi said sitting down beside namine.

"I don't know what I'm feeling, sure, I love him, but, what kind of love? He's my friend, yes. But is there something more to that?" Namine's eyes were closed her hands hanging on her sketchpad.

"Only you can answer that. Just listen to what your heart says Namine. Your heart is the most powerful thing, if you follow what it says, surely you would know the answers. You heart will never let you go wrong."

"But, I don't have a heart. I'm just your nobody, born from sora's body. DiZ said I would never have a heart of my own unless we build Kingdom hearts."

"Don't listen to that freak. You have feelings for Roxas, don't you? That just proves that you do have a heart. Listen here.." Kairi took her hands and placed it above her heart, "Can you hear it? Somewhere deep inside you is your heart. You do have one Namine."

Namine's face brightened up with a smile then said, "You're right. Only I can figure out the answers. I believe I can."

Kairi stood up, "Well, enough of this sentiness! You have to get ready, the ship will leave after dinner. Gosh! I'm so excited! Sora said that we will visit Christmas Town before heading for Destiny Islands. I haven't had anything to give to him yet. How about you?". "Well, I have something in mind. But I'm not sure if He'll like it." Namine answered. "Okay... So, you better get it ready coz I believe you haven't packed yet, and so have I! Gotta go Namine! I haven't finished packing yet. I just checked on you to see if you're ready." Kairi ran toward the door then stopped. "Anything wrong Kairi?" Namine asked. "Oh, no. It's nothing. Remember what I said, Okay? Bye! See yah laaaaaatterrr!" Kairi ran out pulled the door causing it to bang. "Thanks Kairi, I'll remember it." Namine gently opened her sketchpad. What a beautiful drawing it was! It was winter and she and Roxas was standing there, comfortly in each others arms. She touched her drawing and smiled gently, "I think I know now..." She stood up and started to fix her things.

Once she was done, she went downstairs only to find no one. She looked around the house. Everyone was busy in preparing for Christmas at Destiny Islands. Sora and Kairi were baking cookies and cakes for the trip. Riku, Hayner and Pence was busy fixing the gummi ship. But wait, She can't seem to find Roxas and Olette anywhere. "Hmm... maybe they're just busy doing other things." Namine sighed as she went for the door. Sora covered her eyes and imitated Roxas' voice, "Where are you going namine?" . "Roxas? No, hmm... Stop it Sora. You can fool everyone but not me." Namine laughed. "Aww... amp! Why not?" Sora complained. "Well, because I'm kinda a part of you.. You know.. It's hard to explain." Namine smiled. Sora made faces at Namine causing Kairi to laugh hard as it she was going to fall down. "Aha-ha-ha..haaa... So, where are you going?" Kairi gasped for breath. "I'm going to Christmas Town, It's just a few walks away anyway. I'll buy a gift for everyone. So.. I have to go now.. Bye!" Namine smiled as she turned back and headed for the door. She walked for a few minutes then reached the Town.

The town was filled with Christmas decorations. Sweet Christmas Songs fills the air. Children were hopping merrily on the snow. People were entering and exiting the stores. The Christmas Spirit is felt by everyone. Namine walked with a bright smile, greeting everyone. She was looking for a particular store when she saw two familiar faces. The first face she saw was that of Roxas. Namine's heart beated fast and blushed red. Roxas was standing in front of a jewelry store. He was trying to find something. _"I wonder for whom he will give that? What if I surprise Him... Yes..." Namine thought_. When she got a little closer to Roxas, she was the one surprised to see that Olette is with him ."_Maybe they're just looking for gifts for everyone. But, why am I feeling this way?". _She saw them enter the jewelry store. Slowly she walked up to the porch of the store and peaked to see roxas and olette. Namine's eyes were filled with tears when she saw Roxas giving a ring to olette. He held her hands and slowly put the ring in her middle finger. Olette jumped with joy. She was smiling. So was Roxas. He stood up and placed his hands in his pocket. Olette hugged Him and so did he.

Namine's world seemed to crash before her very eyes. She ran away from that store. She decided not to go home yet. Surely, Kairi would be worried to see her like that. So she headed for the old mansion. She locked herself in her white room. There, on her bed, she cried. She cried and cried. Thoughts have entered her mind that hurted her real bad. _What if my heart is right? What if I really love Him? Why am I feeling this way. What's this feeling... It hurts.. It really hurts.._

After getting back to herself, she looked at her watch. "6:30! Oh! We're gonna leave in an hour! I have to hurry!" Namine hurriedly opened the door and locked the game of the mansion. She bursted the doors open. There, she found everyone sitting on the dinner table. "Hey Namine! Where've you been? It's dinner time. We'll leave for destiny islands after this." Riku said. Namine looked around the table. She saw Roxas and Olette sitting side-by-side and laughing. "It's okay. I'm still full." Namine tried to cover her teary eyes as she ran to her room.

A few minutes later, Hayner went to her room to fetch her, "Namine, are you alright? We're leaving now. C'mon. Let me get your things." . Hayner took her things and went straight for the ship. Everyone was already on board except for Namine. _Even though Roxas loves Olette, I still have to give him his Christmas gift. But I can't find it anywhere. Where did I put it?_

"C'mon Namine! We ain't got forever! Destiny Islands is waiting for us! I can already hear the sea calling my name.." Sora shouted. _Never mind. I'll just tell him I forgot. _"Coming!" Namine hurried up. The ship launched and everyone was having fun. However, Kairi was bothered of Namine's recent actions. "Namine, may I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sure"

"Do you have anything you want to talk about? Is something bothering you?"

"I'm Okay Kairi. Don't worry."

"Okay? No you're not. It seemed to me like since you got home you've been acting weird. You mind is flying everywhere, like...like...like you're not Namine."

"I am Namine, Kairi. It's just that I've been thingking lately."

"Thinking about what?"

"hmm... Thinking abo-" Namine's words were cut by Sora's interruption, "WERE HERE! WE'RE HERE! Look! Destiny Islands!". Sora ran pulling Kairi away from Namine. "I'll get bak to you later! ugh.. wait Sora! Stop pulling me!" Kairi tried to pull Sora to the other direction. Namine smiled a weak smile then walked down the ship. Everyone laughed and played around except for Namine. She went straight inside the cabin. There on her room, she just sat by the window, staring blankly at the darkness. She sat there for a few hours until the silence of her room was broken by Kairi's laughter.

"So, do you mind getting back to our topic?"

"No. I'd rather just sleep. I'm tired. You may go out now."

"But-"

"Good night, kairi." Namine switched off the light and slowly closed her door."

"Something wrong with Namine?" Sora asked walking straight to Kairi.

"I.. don't know. She doesn't want to talk about it. She's been acting weird. Remember when she got home while we were having dinner? There were sadness in her tone."

"Did you see her eyes? it seems to me like she's been crying."

"I want to comfort her, but you're always getting in the way."

"No. I did that so she can cry all she wants. If you are there, for sure, she wouldn't let out what's in her heart. She wouldn't cry it out."

"So... that's why.. Okay.. Let's just let her by herself for a while."

"Right. She is Namine after all.." Then the two went straight downstairs.

The next morning, the sun didn't shine as bright as it did before. It was one of the signs that the snow season on destiny islands is about to come. After preparing breakfast, Kairi quickly went to Namine's room. She saw Namine's bed which looks like somebody is sleeping under the blankets, so she just decided not to wake her up yet. "Maybe she's just tired." She smiled and slowly closed the door. "So... What's up with Namine?" Riku suddenly appeared.

"My Gosh! I was really surprised with you! What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to help Roxas and Sora decorate the Christmas tree?"

"Well, yeah. But Those two can handle it. I mean, they are not children anymore. They can do stuff without me helping them. C'mon, I thought you know that? ahaha!"

"Ofcoarse I know that! But, what are you doing here?"

"I've been thinking about Namine lately. She's been acting funny around Roxas and aroung all of us. Is something wrong with her?"

"I guess so. Sora and I think that something happened when she was out last night. She was crying."

"I know, I saw that too."

"But don't worry!" Kairi smiled, "She's Namine, I know she has good reasons why she is doing this."

"Yep. You're right. She knows what's best."

"Okay! so instead of standing here and talking 'bout her, why don't you help me in the kitchen? There's something I want you to fix.."

Kairi and Riku went down together. After the preparation, everybody was now sitting at the table. They were about to start eating when Roxas realized Namine was not with them. "Where is she kairi?" He asked. "Well, the last time I checked on her, she was still in bed. Maybe she's awake now and just preparing to go down here." Kairi answered.

"But, it's not like Namine to wake up late. She usually prepares breakfast before sunrise. Do you think that she's having problems?"

"I don't know. She doesn't wanna talk about it. But sooner or later she has to, or else I'll make her."

"haha! I hope she's fine."

"If you're really concerned about her. Why don't you wake her up? Tell her it's time for breakfast. I'm sure she's starving, she didn't eat dinner last night."

"Okay!" Roxas stood up and headed for Namine's room. He knocked on the door first, but no one aswered. He eventually got tired of knocking and decided to enter the room. "Uhm.. Namine?" He said as he slowly peeked into the room. And there was her bed again, still, someone seemed to be under the blankets.

"Namine, it's time for breakfast. Wake up now. We don't want you to starve here. haha!" He jokes. But Namine didn't move. She didn't even laugh or giggle. This made Roxas think. _Namine usually laughs at my jokes, no matter how corny it is. But, why didn't she laugh now?_ So he sat on the bed next to the lumped blanket. "Namine, if something is wrong with me, tell me... I don't want you to be sad.." He tried to wake her up, but once he pulled out the blankets, he was surprise to see a pile of pillows. "What? Where's Namine?" Roxas ran down to where they were all eating.

"Ow Roxas! What took you so long? and where's Namine? I thought you're going to wake her up? Why is your face like that? What happened?" Olette asked.

"Too many questions there Olette! How can he answer all of that!" Pence laughed.

"Na-Na-Namine.. i-i-i-is.." Roxas tried to speak.

Kairi stood up, "What's with Namine?"

"She's gone! She's not it her bed! No one is in her room! I searched everywhere! I couldn't find her." Roxas blurted ou.

"What! Then we have to find her now! She's not yet familiar with destiny islands!" Sora shouted.

"Ow.. That must be the reason why I found a bowl of cereal in the lanai this morning." Hayner stood up.

"She must've gotten hungry, but, where would she go?" Riku thought.

"Enough! Let's just look for her! Let's go!" Kairi taught them where they would go and look for Namine. Everyone parted and started the search. They searched everywhere, inside the caves, over the trees, under the sea, even in the ship, but they couldn't find Namine. They all got tired and decided to take a rest for a while and have lunch. By the time they got home, they were surprised to see a lot of food on the table. They stood there shocked, wondering who cooked all the food. Then they saw Namine holding a tray and placing the rice and juice on the table.

"Oh. You're home. Where did you all go without me?" Namine smiled.

"OH NAMINE! We've been looking all over for you! Where've you been?" Kairi asked.

"I have been sitting in my balcony all this times. I never left."

"And what about the bunch of pillows under your blanket?"

"I just forgot to fix my bed. That's all."

Roxas called out to Namine but she seemed too busy to listen to him. After lunch, they all sat down the living room, leaving only Roxas and Namine at the table. Nobody was talking. The silence of the room made Roxas feel uneasy. So he began to talk, "Namine, Do you have any problem with me?" He asked. Namine was silent for a few moments then answered, "None.." Still she isn't looking at Roxas' eyes.

"But why are you acting like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're ignoring me. Like you hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"Then why can't you look in my eyes?"

Namine stood up and headed for the sink, "I'm done. You can put yours here when you finish. I'll wash it later."

"Where are you going?"

"To my room, I forgot something.."

"But we're not yet finished talking."

Namine didn't look back at Roxas. She headed straight upstairs and looked her door. Roxas was still sitting there. He didn't move a bit for a few moments then he looked up the stairs. _There is something wrong._ He stood up and placed his plate and cup on the sink.

After washing the dishes, he went to look for Kairi, who had just left with Sora. He had no other choice but to talk to Olette. Olette thought that Roxas was joking. She laughed and laughed. Her laugh made Roxas smile. They were teasing each other when Namine went down. She looked at them. _They're happy together..._

She went straight to the kitchen before Roxas and Olette saw her. Roxas had sadness glimmering in his eyes, Olette noticed that. Roxas stared blankly at the kitchen door when Olette tried to talk to him.

"Are you sure that you're her problem?"

"Yep. She's been avoiding me since she got home last night."

"Didn't you follow her when you saw her infront of the store?"

"Do you think that she saw what happened?"

"Maybe. She might be thinking that-"

"No... Not that.. If so, she's wrong.."

Roxas stood his eyes were filled with tears. He tried to hide it. So he ran to his room. He sat down his bed and took out a box. He opened it to find a scarf with his name embedded on it._ She left this when she ran away from that store._ He hugged it tightly and tears fell from his eyes. He wiped his tears when somebody knocked on his door. He breathed deeply and made sure that he didn't look as if he cried before he opened the door. He was surprised to see Namine standing there.

"Hey Namine. What are you doing here?"

"Hmm... You forgot this in the living room." She handed out a box wrapped in a bright green wrapper and tied with a reb bow. "Here."

"Oh.. thanks.."

"Sure. No prob." She forced a smile and went out out but Roxas stopped her. He held her hands, "Wait.. I want to talk to you."

"Haven't we talked yet?"

"But you still haven't answered my question. Why are you avoiding me?"

"Please let me go.."

"NO! Unless you answer my question.. please namine.."

"Just let go.."

"Why?"

"Olette might see us.."

"Olette? What's up with her."

"I saw you two in the store, you're so happy together. I don't want to be the cause of your problems. So please, just let me go."

Roxas was surprised to hear what namine said. He stood there... Not moving.. Namine was crying. She pushed Roxas away and took her hands. By the time hat Namine ran down the stairs, Roxas got his consiousness back. "Olette was right... She did saw that.. But.." Tears fell down his cheeks, "She's wrong.."

He grabbed his scarf and ran after Namine. On his way, he saw Riku, "Hey Roxas, where are you going? It's almost Christmas."

"No time for explanations! Have you seen Namine?"

"Why? Is she missing again? haha! Try looking for her in the kitchen. haha!"

"Riku, I'm serious. She's jealous of Olette. She thought that I have a relationship with Olette because of what she saw in the jewelry store. Now she just ran away, I have to follow her and tell her that there is nothing between me and Olette! I have to tell her I love her!"

"O-kay.. too much information there. I saw her running out the door. Try asking Kairi. She and Sora just got home when she ran out."

"Thanks Riku! I owe you one."

"You sure do. Go now,.. Lover boy..haha!"

Roxas tapped Riku's back then jumped from the third step of the stairs. Riku laughed as he watched Roxas hurry out the house. "Haha.. Love.." He turned around and walked away.

Outside the house, Sora and Kairi were sitting on the swings. They seemed to be talking about serious stuffs. Roxas ran to them and catched his breath, "Did you guys see Namine?"

"Well, yeah. Actually, that's what Sora and I were talking about."

"Really? Why?"

"She was crying..."

"I know! It's my fault. She has wrong thoughts about me and Olette!"

"I knew it!", Sora jumped from the swing, "She went there! Follow her Roxas. Quick!"

"Why should I hurry? Is something there?"

"Yes." Kairi stopped her swing, " Sora saw some heartless looming around the forest. She might be in trouble. Especially this time, she's still unable to control herself. Go now Roxas!"

Roxas' eyes widened when he heard what Kairi said. He ran.. He ran fast..._Where is she? Where?_ Suddenly, a heartless appeared before him. "Wha-! Kairi is right! There are heartless here! Where is Namine?" He shouted.

Many other heartless appeared. "Ugh, I have no time for this. I have to find Namine!" He used magic to defeat all the heartlesses infron of him. A scream echoed throughout the forest. The scream sounded familiar. _Namine! That came from Namine! Just wait for me. I'll find you._ "Whatever it takes!" He shouted as he made his way thru the forest to the place where the scream echoed from.

Screams echoed everywhere. It made Roxas confused. Finally, he found her. She was being surrounded by heartless. Roxas stood there. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly, A heartless attacked Namine. Then another followed, and another. This made Roxas angry. He shouted an angry shout then attaked all the heartless. Namine laid there under a tree, helpless. Roxas continued to fight until he was able to defeat all the heartless.

He went straight to Namine, who was just waking up, "Roxas? What are you doing here?"

"I followed you."

"But why? Wouldn't Olette be mad?"

"Olette? You're wrong. There's nothing between me and Olette."

"But.. I saw you two in the Jewelry store.."

"I'll explain. I want to take you with me, but I thought that I'll spoil the surprise. So I asked Olette to come with me. I don't know what a girl wants, so asked her for help."

"Then why did you hug each other."

"Haha. Olette acted what was the possible reaction. She wanted me to just go along her acting."

"Oh. I'm sorry.." Namine looked down..

Roxas smiled as he pulled out the box Namine gave to him earlier.

"It's for you.." He smiled.

Namine looked up. _That smile. It makes me feel so... warm.._ She took the box and smiled. "But, I lost my gift for you.. Sorry.."

"You mean this gift?" Roxas pulled out another box. He opened it and inside was the scarf.

"Wh-where did you get that?"

"You left it when you ran away from the store. I tried to follow you, but you disappeared in the huge crowd. I saw my name so I thought it was mine."

Namine took the scarf and placed it aroung Roxas' neck, "Yes. It's yours."

"Wait! Why are we sitting here? Here, let me help you stand." Roxas handed out his hand. Namine smiled and took it. They stared at each other's eyes. Hope and Love was shimmering in it. There was silence everywhere.

Finally, Roxas broke the silence when he asked, "Aren't you gonna open your gift?"

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot." Namine laughed. Slowly, she unwrapped the box, opened it, and then looked straight at Roxas, "It's... the ring.."

"Right. So... What can you say?"

"It's beautiful."

"So as you are."

Namine blushed red. Roxas took the ring from the box and placed it in Namine's middle finger. Namine hugged him tighly as Roxas did the same. They stood there, happily and warm in each other's arms.

Slowly, it began to be cold. Snow fell and the two smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Roxas!"

"I'm merry because of you..."

_I love you.. This was the only thing that made our Christmas complete.._

Thanks for your time in reading. Please don't forget to Review


End file.
